millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi
is an original song that first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THE@TER DAYS mobile rhythm game as an event song performed by Sayoko Takayama, Nao Yokoyama, Umi Kousaka, Minako Satake, & Noriko Fukuda as the unit, "Senkou☆HANABI Dan". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dodon to karei ni kibou o sakasete Fire Flower! Samayou hitomi ni furu no wa ukiyo no kimi hanabi Sai wa nagetemo saji made wa nagenu gekisen kakugo NEBAGIBA Ee janai ka to sawagi o yokome ni iza shutsujin to hachimaki Heiwa na yo de datte tatakatterun desu Notte sotte kirkiri matte Dakedo sonna kimi negai ni mukatte Yume, kokoro, moyashiteru utsukushiki hikari aa Mabushii hodo karei ni kibou o sakasete Fire Flower! Namida no kawari ni ookina wa o uchiagero Iro katachi wa sorezore ikiteru akashi o sakebu you ni Saa...ima kirameke ukiyo no kimi hanabi Hahato waratte nigasa o nomihosu uta ni yomitai jinsei douchuu Semete nagusame oto demo narasou ka matsuri hayashi yo KAMON BEIBEE Dekoboko na HAATO katsugi seeno wasshoi Shinchuu jitsu wa girigiri datte Demo ne sonna kimi ashita ni mukatte Jounetsu o tomoshiteru azayaka na hikari aa Dokomadedemo kirei ni ukiyo ni sakasete Fire Flower! Sekai mo madamada warukunai to shimesunda Utsumuiteru dareka e yuuki no hibana ga todoku you ni Hora...ima kodou ga hibiku yo kimi hanabi Nee, miagete goran to Migoto ni saku no wa Fire Flower! Omoi no kazu dake ookina wa yo uchiagare Iro katachi wa sorezore ikiteru akashi o sakebu you ni Saa...ima kirameke ukiyo no kimi hanabi (Saita saita kimi hanabi) Ichizu ni hikatta kirakira hikatta (Saita saita kimi hanabi) Ichizu ni hikatta kitto mata hitotsu |-| Kanji= ドドンと華麗に　希望を咲かせて　Fire Flower! 彷徨う瞳に　降るのは浮世の君花火 賽は投げても　匙までは投げぬ　激戦覚悟　ネバギバ ええじゃないかと　騒ぎを横目に　いざ出陣と　ハチマキ 平和な世でだって　戦ってるんです ノって反ってキリキリ舞って だけどそんな君　願いに向かって 夢、心、燃やしてる　美しき光　嗚呼 眩しいほど華麗に　希望を咲かせて　Fire Flower! 涙の代わりに　大きな輪を打ち上げろ 色形はそれぞれ　生きてる証を叫ぶように さあ...今　煌めけ浮世の君花火 ハハと笑って苦さを飲み干す　歌に詠みたい人生道中 せめてなぐさめ　音でも鳴らそうか　祭囃子よ　カモンベイベー 凸凹なハート　担ぎせーのわっしょい 心中　実は　ギリギリだって でもねそんな君　明日に向かって 情熱を灯してる　鮮やかな光　嗚呼 どこまででも綺麗に　憂き世に咲かせて　Fire Flower! 世界もまだまだ　悪くないと示すんだ 俯いてる誰かへ　勇気の火花が届くように ホラ...今鼓動が響くよ君花火 ねぇ、見上げてごらんと 見事に咲くのはFire Flower! 思いの数だけ　大きな輪よ打ち上がれ 色形はそれぞれ　生きてる証を叫ぶように さあ...今　煌めけ浮世の君花火 (咲いた　咲いた　君花火) 一途に光った　キラキラ光った (咲いた　咲いた　君花火) 一途に光った　きっとまた一つ |-| English= Brilliantly going out with a bang, the fire flower blooms with hope! As our eyes wander, your fireworks descend in this transient world Even if the die is cast, you can't throw in the towel. Preparing for a fierce battle, I'll never give up Taking a glance at the commotion with "why not?", now I head out wearing a headband We're still fighting in this peaceful world As we dance and spin so cheerfully However, to face such a wish Letting your dreams and hearts set ablaze, oh, such a beautiful light, ah So dazzling yet so brilliantly, the fire flower blooms with hope! Instead of tears, launch those big circles up So that our cry shows the proof each colors and shapes live on Come...now your fireworks are shining in this transient world Drinking the bitterness of smiles and laughter, I wanna write songs throughout my life At least letting the sounds of festival music ring is comforting, come on baby You carry your rugged heart on your shoulder with a 1,2 heave-ho In your mind, it's because you actually at your limit But you see, to face such a tomorrow Let the vivid lights light up your passion, ah So beautiful wherever it goes, the fire flower blooms in this fleeting life! It shows that the world is still isn't bad So that the spark of courage reach to those looking down in shame Look...now our heartbeat echoes in your fireworks Hey, please look up The fire flower is blooming splendidly! Just the amount of thoughts is enough to launch those big circles up So that our cry shows the proof each colors and shapes live on Come...now your fireworks are shining in this transient world (Your fireworks bloomed, bloomed) Shining wholeheartedly, shining in sparkles (Your fireworks bloomed, bloomed) Shining wholeheartedly, surely once again CD Recordings Live Appearances Category:Takayama Sayoko Category:Yokoyama Nao Category:Kousaka Umi Category:Satake Minako Category:Fukuda Noriko